081514beausami
arcaneArtisan2 AA began pestering chessAficionado CA at 23:19 -- 11:20 AA: (( Okay, so my thoughts for this one is that it's some sort of date between the two of them, maybe a month or so after the previous one log )) 11:21 AA: (( I'm not sure what to do from there though. )) 11:25 CA: ((Hmm, how about simple talking over dinner?)) 11:26 AA: (( Okay. )) 11:29 AA: Sami picks at her food. "I can't believe it's already been a month." 11:29 CA: "Yea... It's sort of surreal"... 11:30 CA: Ever since they had started, the tired air around Beau had started to fade, and soon it was if he had never even died. He was starting to get used to being back to "life". Even if it was a bit of a change.... 11:30 CA: *started dating... 11:34 AA: "You seem so much more alive. Or....y'know, whatever." 11:34 AA: She blushes a little realizing it might be a little gauche to talk about how "alive" a ghost is. 11:38 CA: "Thanks! You do too, y'know? A lot happier. I'm glad..."... 11:42 AA: Sami looks down demurely. I don't know about that. Things are....different now, I guess. 11:47 CA: Beau looked down at his plate, moving the food around with his fork. He didn't *have* to eat, but he did find light comfort in the activity. "Right... Sorry"... 11:49 AA: "No, I wasn't....I don't know. I just....you don't have to apologize." 11:52 CA: "Thank you Sami... just... thank you for putting up with me and my baggage"... 11:52 AA: "Hey, same to you. You're not the only one with baggage." 11:54 AA: "So how are you spending your time, when I'm not around?" 11:55 CA: "Researching methods of.... ressurection, and I've been making lesson plans. I'm trying to teach Seriad on using her light powers..."... 11:57 AA: "Oh wow. I'm sorry. I didn't even think about how much it must suck to be stuck in the dreambubble....I've been focusing so much on my own shit." 11:57 AA: "It's really cool that you're helping Seriad, too." 11:58 CA: "No, I'm fine on being in the dream bubble... It's um... Well I haven't quite decided if I want to ressurect myself yet..."... 12:00 AA: Sami cocks her head. "Why not?" 12:02 CA: "Well... I don't know how many chances we'll get to bring someone back, and honestly... I prioritize bringing the Beau of this timeline back first..."... 12:03 AA: Sami looks both sad and conflicted as this sinks in. 12:03 CA: "I"m sorry... I-I probably shouldn't have told you..."... 12:04 AA: "Really?" Her eyes water a bit. "You'd prioritize bringing her back, over bringing yourself back?" 12:05 CA: "Yeah, She's the one who belongs here. As happy as I am to help Seriad train, or any other way, I'm fine with just that, being a helper"... 12:05 AA: She sniffs a little. "Of course you would. That's just what she would do, if the situation were reversed." 12:05 CA: "When you all arrive on at the next session, you will still be able to pester me if you'd like"... 12:05 AA: "But what about you, Beau? You're stuck in this dreambubble." 12:05 CA: "But I will be, as Doir would call it, a "background character""... 12:06 AA: "But you'd be here with no one but Jack to keep you company. And it'd be my fault, because I'm the one who got the Horrorterrors to tie your dreambubble here." 12:07 CA: "No Sami, It isn't you fault. It is a sacrifice that I'm making, by my own choice"... 12:08 AA: Sami's lip quivers a bit. "You're too self sacrificing, Beau." 12:09 CA: "I spent my entire life before this game selfish"... 12:09 CA: "It's about time I paid everyone back"... 12:09 AA: "Paid everyone back for what?" 12:10 CA: "For dealing with me I guess"... 12:11 CA: "I didn't expect to make friends in this game, and that's how it still ended up"... 12:11 CA: "And I have everyone else to thank for that"... 12:12 CA: "No matter how glad I am to see you all, I think your Beau misses you all just as much, so it's about time I gave her a turn"... 12:13 CA: "I just hope I can actually pull it off..."... 12:14 AA: "I feel so bad that I want you to succeed. I feel like I'm betraying you by rooting for you in this." She looks away. "But I feel like I'd be betraying her if I didn't." 12:15 CA: "You aren't betraying me Sami, don't worry"... 12:16 AA: "But I started dating you only a month ago. And now..." she lets the sentence trail off. 12:17 AA: "...I mean we haven't even kissed yet because I've been so weird about it. And now you're doing all this..." 12:17 CA: "Honestly, I don't think I could handle a kiss in my condition anyway..."... 12:20 CA: "So don't feel too bad Sami"... 12:21 AA: "So you don't think I'm a tease?" 12:23 CA: "I think you're a 13 year old who got forced through the apocolypse, drama, and your girlfriend dying."... 12:23 CA: "You've done nothing wrong"... 12:26 AA: "...except dating someone else who I knew was suffering. And barely even acting like a girlfriend to him." 12:30 CA: "No Sami, that wasn't your fault. I... I used you. My Sami died and I replaced her with you... I'm.... I'm so sorry"... 12:31 AA: "Then it sounds like we used each other." Sami sighs. 12:31 CA: "I understand if you hate me..."... 12:32 AA: "I don't hate you, Beau. I'm grateful to you." 12:33 AA: "I just....don't know. What I'm doing. What I'm SUPPOSED to be doing." 12:33 CA: "Why... I just made things worse..." By now, tears are threatening to pour down his cheeks.... 12:34 AA: "No! No, you didn't! Beau, please." 12:34 AA: She moves over to the other side of the table so she's sitting next to him, wiping the tears from his cheek, her arm around him comfortingly, as she coos at him. 12:38 CA: "I really did... there's no point in denying it"... 12:38 CA: "Don't worry, I'll bring her back, then I can get out of everyone's way"... 12:39 AA: "Beau. I'm the one who called you here. I'm sorry I was surprised when it was you, but I never resented you for it." 12:44 CA: "I know you didn't... you're too kind"... 12:49 CA: "But I'm not supposed to be here, an irregularity, A mistake... 12:50 AA: "Beau, all of this has been caused by my own selfishness. You being stuck here without any choice in the matter, you having to see me again and be teased with the possibility of seeing your Sami again, Jack being back..." 12:51 AA: "...heck, I knew what your response would be when I asked if you wanted to try dating. I knew that I might not be able to give you what you need. I knew I was risking you getting hurt, and I still let it happen." 12:51 AA: "So let's just agree not to play the 'no it's my fault' game." 12:52 AA: "And figure out what we're supposed to do from here." 12:53 AA: "What do you want, Beau? Not what do you think you should want, not what do you think will make ME happy, but what do you think will make YOU happy?" 12:53 CA: Beau is shocked silent for a few moments, his teary eyes wide... 12:53 CA: "What will make... me happy?"... 12:55 CA: "I want to be back... with my friends..."... 12:55 CA: "With my butler and my Sami but that's impossible"... 12:55 CA: "It's impossible because I had to go and die!... 12:55 AA: Sami looks down at her feet. "And I stole your dreambubble." 12:56 CA: "Sami, that wasn't you. I was lonely before I arrived here"... 12:56 CA: "It's a small bubble, th only people in there where me and fuckin JACK"... 12:57 CA: "I know you want to take everything as your own fault but it just ISN'T"... 12:59 CA: "I grew up on a policy that if it wasn't checkmate, there was still a chance to win! But now I'm in checkmate and I don't know what to do"... 01:00 AA: "I want to do right by you, Beau. Not just my Beau, but you too." 01:00 AA: "*ALL* Beaus, really." 01:00 AA: "But you two are the only Beaus I have any access to." 01:00 AA: "I wish I could help you find your Sami somehow." 01:05 CA: "And I want to find your Beau"... 01:06 AA: "Okay. So we work on it. In the meantime, what should we do about....us?" Sami asks, looking at him sadly. 01:08 CA: Beau looks at Sami, a sad sad look. She looks so alike to the one he knew, and in a second those memories morph into an unwanted flashback to her death. Beau squeezes his eyes shut and cradles his face in his hands, but it only seems to make the visions worse. Eventually he chokes out an answer. ... 01:09 CA: "I-I don't know."... 01:09 AA: "Oh no....are you having another flashback?" She holds his hand. "Do you want me to stay and help you through it? Or would you rather me give you your space?" 01:12 CA: He takes a firm grip of her hand. Slowly, he stops shaking and he's able to lift his head, his eyes red and puffy.... 01:13 CA: "I... I wish I could stay with you... I don't want to lose you again but... but using you like this..."... 01:13 CA: "You deserve so much better than what I can give you"... 01:14 AA: "Beau....if you're happy with me, then I'm happy. I don't feel like I'm being used. I feel like I'm the one doing the using." 01:16 CA: "You mean... you'd want to stay...? Even with a fucking mess like me?"... 01:17 AA: Sami nods, and leans over, to gently kiss Beau on the lips. There's no tongue, but it's clearly not a friendly peck, either. 01:20 CA: If his face wasn't so pale from the attack, he might have been blushing at this point. He quickly hugged her tight.... 01:21 AA: "If we can never find a way....to bring back my Beau, or to get you to your Sami....will you be okay?" 01:24 CA: "I hope so... it's a matter of time..."... 01:26 AA: She sighs, and leans back into the booth beside him, leaning against him. She doesn't even come up to his shoulders. 01:26 AA: "I hope so too." 01:26 CA: ((fade to black?)) 01:26 AA: (( Sure. )) 01:26 CA: ((jesus, 2 hours)) 01:26 AA: (( Heh. Sorry. )) 01:27 CA: ((we still got it)) 01:27 CA: ((the unstoppable logs of longlivity)) 01:27 AA: (( Indeed. )) 01:27 CA: ((Anywho, should I post or you?)) 01:28 AA: (( I can. )) 01:28 CA: ((thanks)) -- chessAficionado CA ceased pestering arcaneArtisan2 AA at 01:28 --